The Great Idea
by Louisiana Stephenic
Summary: What would the crime fighting duo do when Valkyrie is forced to fight to the death?
1. Prologue

**This isn't much of a Hunger Games story. It's more of the idea and what would happen if The Hunger Games were part of Skulduggery and Valkyrie's lives. If you like it please tell me. If not... give me ideas that would make you like it more :) This is kind of like the Prologue :D **

Oberon was bored. His plans had been failing all the time. Bliss was dead, Marr had successfully been disposed of, but he was still bored.

He heard yelling and screaming coming from upstairs.

"Shut up you two!" Oberon yelled and they did stop. He was really starting to regret hiring those two. Dusk and Springheel Jack never stopped fighting.

He heard a crash come from upstairs and cracked it. He stormed upstairs and into the theatre room. Dusk was on one side of the room and Jack on the other. A lamp had been knocked over, by a pillow?

"What is the bloody problem?" He asked.

"I want to watch Twilight, but Dusk doesn't want to." Jack explained.

"They aren't real vampires. I want to watch Harry Potter." Dusk demanded.

"Are they the only movies you got?" Oberon asked, quickly getting tired of the conversation.

"We got The Hunger Games." They said in unison and Oberon felt himself become excited. He knew what to do now.

Oberon laughed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters except Oberon's name. The character is Derek Landy's! (I just chose his name)

**This chapter is short :( but the next one is very long. I just need to finish it :D I'll be more inclined to write faster is you review nicely :) Thanks for reading everyone!**


	2. Tea and Bentleys

**This is the first real chapter where the exciting things happen. I've made an attempt at humor but it might have failed so can you please tell me if I did well? :) Please Review and give me creative feedback? :D **

The two men didn't notice Valkyrie fall asleep. They were busy looking through the documents. Her forehead was resting on her arms and she had a hand wrapped around her cold, full mug of tea.

The men talked quietly and shifted through the papers causing Valkyrie to shift her position, and tip tea all over the precious documents.

The two jumped up trying to save as many as they could.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery called out and she woke, spilling tea on his suit.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. I just closed my eyes for a second." She apologized as Ravel and Skulduggery gave her looks of great annoyance.

"You wouldn't have fallen asleep and ruined these papers if you had drunk the tea." Ravel told her.

"I would have drunk the liquid and not spilled it everywhere if it was coffee. Skully, you know I don't like tea." Valkyrie whined.

"Skully?" Ravel smirked at the detective. These three were the only ones in the sanctuary, other than the cleavers and prisoners.

"Val, maybe you should go home. Get a cab and sleep. You've been awake for almost 48 hours." Skulduggery completely ignored Ravel's teasing.

"No, I'm fine I just need to_." She let out a massive yawn, and then shook her head. "Maybe you're right."

"I always am. Go on, get." Skulduggery gave her a little shove to get her moving.

"Fine, but call me if you find anything." She left the two alone, caught a cab back home and collapsed onto the couch.

"Finally, some peace and quiet. No one snoring." Skulduggery would have smiled in contentment if he could.

"Skully?" Ravel snickered.

"Shut up or I'll make you, Grand Mage." Skulduggery warned. If he had skin he would be blushing, but since he didn't he wanted to make sure no one else knew how red he went when she called him that.

"Anyways, back to the problem at hand. Ghastly is turning 437 on Thursday and we can't find Aurora's phone number." The two continued searching. They couldn't have a surprise party without his sister being there.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." A voice came from nowhere. Figures clad in grey grabbed hold of the two.

They tried struggling but cleavers were merciless. They didn't stop short of breaking Ravel's wrist and pulling Skullduggery's head off.

The man who walked out of the darkness had gold eyes. He was tall well dressed and had blonde hair. Walking behind him was Madame Mist.

"Glad to finally meet you two. I've heard so much about you, but you've never met me." He laughed, his voice echoing around the deserted building.

No one answered. Ravel was holding his wrist and trying not to cry, while Skulduggery was facing the wrong way. His head was under the arm of the cleaver holding him.

"Well," Oberon nodded to the cleavers, "see you soon."

The cleavers led the men out of the sanctuary and threw them down the stairs. Ravel hissed with pain and Skulduggery reconnected his head.

"That was not fun, and unfair." He moaned.

"At least we still have a car." Ravel tried to cheer him up.

At that moment the Bentley blew up.

xXxXxXxXx

Valkyrie placed the cup of tea in front of Skulduggery, even though he wouldn't drink it. She took a massive gulp of coffee, hoping it would wake her up.

The two men had turned up on the door step an hour after she'd fallen asleep.

"You do know that my parents will be home in twenty minutes?" Valkyrie told the two.

"Sorry, but I don't think he'll be up and about by then." Ravel nodded to Skulduggery.

She was sitting on the couch muttering. "Gone. She's gone."

A knock came from the door and she shrieked and ran out of the room. "I'll tell them you're from college." She called as she ran.

Ravel thought about pointing out the fact that Skulduggery didn't have his façade on and that her parents wouldn't knock.

"Val, are you alright?" Tanith's voice came from the hallway.

"Majdnbjhbfd." Valkyrie mumbled, obviously trying to get out of her best friend's hug.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Valkyrie asked.

"Ravel called us and told us to come to your house." Ghastly said.

"Ravel!"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters :)

**Sorry if you're angry I got rid of the Bentley. Please give me pointers in my writing and the next chapter is pretty much finished :D But you have to review if you want to read it :P**


	3. WAR

**Sorry it's been so long but I had a writer's block but I forced myself to carry on and this is what happened. :D Please read and tell me what you think by REVIEWING! **

"I knew Mist was hiding something under that veil." Tanith said after Ravel had explained everything.

"Should we do something about him?" Valkyrie nodded to Skulduggery who was still acting depressed.

"He'll get over it. When he does you'll be shocked at how quickly he changes." Ghastly reassured her.

A car door slammed shut.

"It's my parents." Valkyrie yelped. "Here," Valkyrie threw her uni books at the four and Skullduggery managed to put on his façade just as the door opened.

"Mum, Dad! Welcome home." Valkyrie exclaimed and hugged them both tight.

"Stephanie, how were things here?" Melissa Edgley asked her daughter.

"Yeah everything's been fine." Valkyrie rung her hands in nervousness. "Listen I have some friends from college over. I hope you don't mind but we were studying."

Valkyrie's parents looked into the living room and stared at the people sitting on the couch.

Ghastly had a book open and looked as if he was writing notes. Ravel was talking quietly on the phone. Tanith was stacking empty mugs in a tower. Her tongue was sticking out the side of her mouth. Skulduggery was reading her forensics science book upside down.

"Obviously they can't study without me." Valkyrie chuckled.

Her parents smiled at her and started up the stairs. Her dad was carrying Alice. She had obviously fallen asleep on the drive home. Her mum had to carry the bags.

Valkyrie helped her mum with lugging the suit cases upstairs.

"There's a new tv show coming on soon. It's called War. Have you heard about it?" Melissa asked her daughter.

"No, I haven't heard anything about it." Valkyrie frowned. "Why?"

"It was all over the radio. Nothing else. There were a few songs but nothing else." Her mum told her.

"Maybe there's some ads on tv. Goodnight mummy. Love you lots." Valkyrie hugged her and then went down stairs. She heard her mum yelling at her dad for waking Alice up.

"I think we should watch tv. I think Mist has taken over the radio." Valkyrie informed her friends.

"Mist isn't the one in charge." Skulduggery told her. Valkyrie was a little shocked at how one minute he was reading upside down and the next he was taking charge. "It's the other guy. The one with the gold eyes. Don't know who he is yet but I will very soon."

"Anyway, where's the remote?" Valkyrie asked. Tanith chucked it to her and sat on the couch, pulling Valkyrie with her.

Valkyrie turned the tv on, but the screen stayed blank. She tried to change channel but there was absolutely nothing on.

"Why isn't it working?" Valkyrie asked confused.

"Keep flicking through the channels. Something might be on." Skulduggery said.

"There is nothing on. Not even GO is on." Valkyrie wined, she was getting nervous.

"Keep going." Tanith said and Valkyrie flicked through the channels as fast as possible.

"STOP!" Everyone yelled and she did.

WAR popped up on the screen and suddenly a woman was standing there in front of the words. She had white long hair but looked to be in her mid 20s and wore a nice skirt and blouse.

"Good evening." He voice sounded like silk and Valkyrie wanted nothing more than to listen to whatever the lady way going to say.

"That's Vanessa Silvertongue." Ravel said. "She convinced the town of Salem to kill almost half of the women there because she was bored."

"Oberon must have got her released from prison." Skulduggery added in.

"She looks good for 450." Ghastly commented.

"I will not waste your time for long but you will listen to what I say." Vanessa smiled and Valkyrie knew she would listen to her until she finished talking.

"Tomorrow you will all go to school. Your parents will be there, family members, everyone. Imagine the Hunger Games for real. Imagine watching your neighbor killing your worst enemy on national tv." Vanessa laughed.

"Now, sit back and watch the Hunger Games and you could be saving your life." Vanessa smiled and the Hunger Games started.

"They're going to force us to fight to the death?" Valkyrie asked.

"Looks like it." Ghastly said.

"Oh well, even if I were going to school tomorrow my name probably wouldn't get called." Valkyrie made herself a cup of coffee.

"You're not going to school?" Skulduggery asked, impressed that she could resist Silvertongue's voice.

"No, I am." Valkyrie came back in.

"I've called everyone I know and we're going to get together to take back control." Ravel hung up his phone and sat down.

"Where are you going to meet?" Skulduggery asked.

"We were hoping to meet here." Ravel looked away from Valkyrie.

"No! My parents don't know and I'm not having a bunch of sorcerers meeting here. If you must you can have it at Gordon's." Valkyrie collected the keys from her coat and threw them to him.

"You need to sleep." Skulduggery stood up. "Goodnight Val."

"Night Skully." Valkyrie smiled evilly. Everyone walked to the door.

"We'll be there at school tomorrow Val." Skulduggery told her.

"Ghastly and I will be at a meeting but we'll watch it on tv." Ravel told her.

"We'll be there Val." Tanith told her best friend. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Get going." Valkyrie had to push them out the house.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters except Oberon and Vanessa Silvertongue.  
**I know this one is a bit confusing but hopefully the next chapter is easier to understand. I hope you liked it so please REVIEW and tell me what you think :D**


	4. The reaping

**Here comes the next chapter! Hope you like it and enjoy it! :D Please read and review :P **

Valkyrie was wearing a dress. She hadn't worn a dress since the requiem ball and she didn't like it. Having to go to school was bad enough but wearing the uniform too, that was just mean.

Valkyrie stood in the middle of a bunch of kids her age. They were all trying to figure out what was happening.

"Going to school on a Saturday is so harsh." Penny was saying. Valkyrie vaguely remembered Penny from her reflection's memories.

"I think it's a hostile take-over." Melvin said knowingly. He was Chinese and a very big nerd.

"_Hostile take-over? _You watch too much Star Trek." Patricia scoffed.

"And how do you know about Star Trek?" Penny asked.

But Melvin was right. It was a hostile take-over.

"Quiet, everyone quiet." Vanessa Silvertongue stood up and addressed the crowd. "Now, I know it's usually ladies first but we're not recreating the movie. We're making a whole new one."

Valkyrie was trapped. She couldn't stop listening to Vanessa and no one else could either.

Vanessa put her hand into a massive clear bowl, like in the movie, and she pulled out a piece of paper.

"Oops, there is no name. All you boys are safe. I might have forgotten to mention this but sometimes no one is chosen."

Vanessa smiled and all the boys sighed in relief. "Now for the girls." She reached into the other bowl and pulled out another piece of paper.

"Ah, there's a name this time. Ok, Valkyrie Cain." She called in a loud voice.

Valkyrie felt sick. Would she have to go up there? Does everyone now know both her names? Everyone started mumbling and wondering who'd have such a silly name.

"Valkyrie Cain, you have been called. Now get up here!" Vanessa ordered and Valkyrie felt her legs moving her forward.

The crowd parted for her and she stared up at the raised platform.

Valkyrie was not going to be part of their show. She was not going to let them play with her.

"What's the bet that it's the only name in there?" She asked. Slowly she walked up the stairs.

"Don't be silly child." Vanessa laughed as she put a strange metal bracelet on Valkyrie's wrist. "Stephanie Edgely is also in there."

"You can't do this. It isn't fair." A voice yelled from the crowd and Valkyrie was filled with warmth. Skulduggery had come.

"Yeah, you knew you would choose her name and you planned it that way." Tanith shouted.

"Of course. Now before you try anything stupid Mr Pleasant I shall tell you this." Vanessa laughed, a nice sound that was happier than her personality.

"This bracelet I've just put on Miss Cain's wrist is not an ordinary thing. If I press this button," she held up a ring with a green button on top, "it will send an electric shock up her arm and into her brain that will kill her instantly. We obviously don't want to kill our competitors before the games start, so let's be civilized."

"Wait, I can volunteer as tribute." Tanith called out.

Valkyrie could almost hear the cogs, in Vanessa's brain, working over time.

"We are not taking volunteers this year." She eventually said. "Now cheer for your tribute and she may return home alive."

A gray cleaver then grabbed Valkyrie and pulled her away into a house.

xXxXxXxXx

Valkyrie paced up and down the room, tugging at the bracelet that held her captive.

The cleavers had pulled her into the house and put her in this room. The doors were locked and there was a window but Cleavers were stationed at the bottom of it.

The door opened and her parents appeared. Her mum immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Stephanie, we don't understand. Why did they call you Valkyrie? What's going on?" Her dad asked. He sounded terrified.

"You'll understand later, but please, look after Alice and the two people in the crowd." Valkyrie said while hugging her dad.

"That woman looked familiar." Melissa Edgely wiped tears from her eyes.

"She probably wanted glory." Desmond sneered.

"She's my friend and she and the man will be there to help yous. Please look after them as well." Valkyrie felt her own eyes moisten.

"We will." Desmond promised. The door was slammed open and a cleaver appeared.

"Time's up." A voice came from beneath the gray helmet.

"I love you mum, I love you dad." Valkyrie called as her parents were pulled away. "Tell Alice I love her."

The door slammed shut.

Valkyrie took a deep breath to calm herself and to stop the tears.

Finally the door opened again and Tanith appeared. In seconds she was enveloped in a hug.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have volunteered. I'm so sorry." Tanith whispered, still hugging her younger sister.

"Don't be. There was nothing you could have done. Just promise me that you'll look after my family."

"I promise." The door opened.

"Time's up." The Cleaver pulled the two apart and pulled Tanith away.

"Remember Val, strike first and," Tanith called out.

"Without warning. I know." Valkyrie finished. Again she was left alone.

Valkyrie had tried to act strong for her first visitors but when the door opened again she shook with fear.

Skulduggery pulled her into a tight embrace. He was the only person able to make her feel better even though she was quaking in fear.

"Val, please do whatever out can to come out alive." Skulduggery whispered into her hair.

Valkyrie pulled back. "But I thought we were trying to keep magic secret?"

"We are meant to, but the people in that arena will be trying to kill you. Some will be mortals but some will be extremely dangerous sorcerers. Please promise that you will try your hardest to come back to me?"

"If you promise to look after my family, and don't let any of those bastards, that now know who I am, to hurt them." Valkyrie stared up into his eye sockets and didn't feel ashamed of the tears running down her face.

"I will."

"Then I promise I'll come out alive or die trying."

Skulduggery pulled her back into a hug and Valkyrie felt him put something in her jacket pocket. She knew he didn't want her to look at it yet.

"Valkyrie, you are_" the door burst open and whatever Skulduggery was going to say was cut short as he was pulled from the room.

Valkyrie was then taken to a massive house in the middle of nowhere and was shown to a room that was now hers.

She sat on her bed and took out the object Skulduggery had given her. It was the cloaking sphere.

Valkyrie frowned but the door opened and she stuffed it back in her pocket.

"Time to meet the other tributes." Springheel Jack smiled and Valkyrie had no choice but to follow him.

**Disclaimer: **The only characters that I own are Vanessa Silvertongue, Melvin, Penny and Patricia. :D  
**Please tell me what you think? Next chapter we're meeting the other tributes! Review and I'll update quicker! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! :D :P :) **


	5. Tributes and Old Friends

**Sorry it's been so long :/ I wrote two amazing chapters but accidently deleted the first chapter and had to rewrite it :( but this is what I've written and I hope you enjoy it :P**

Springheeled Jack led Valkyrie through corridors and to a massive room. It wasn't that big a space but for a room it was big.

The walls were white and white tiles covered the floor. There was a big flat screen tv and a couple of couches in front of it and tables in the corners.

There were about six teenagers standing around the couch socializing. They were about 17-18 years old and all looked menacing and dangerous.

A girl and man sat on one of the tables in the corner.

Valkyrie didn't like the way one of the teenage boys was looking at her and did not want to stand near him, and she didn't want to look like a loner so she walked up to the only person she knew.

She sat alone in the corner on a table. She wore all black and had no expression. Her hair was blonde and she looked up as Valkyrie came closer.

"Been a long time hasn't it?" The girl spoke with absolutely no expression.

"Almost two years." Valkyrie sat down next to her.

"Two whole years, I woke up and was told that to win my freedom I would have to win this game." Her voice was cold and unforgiving.

"Nye was meant to remove the symbols from your body and then wake you up." Valkyrie tried. "I guess he didn't care about you."

"Probably going to study me." Melancholia St Clair sneered at the mention of that thing.

"Well, I must say this is an interesting turn of events." A voice said and someone walked up to them. Valkyrie felt like punching the blonde haired man in front of her.

"Oh no, what are you doing here Hansard Kray?" Melancholia demanded, finally showing an emotion; anger.

"What do you think?" Kray held up the metal bracelet on his wrist. "I'm glad you two were chosen."

"Why so you can kill us?" Melancholia sneered.

"No, you two are the only sorcerers that could overcome the arena and we can all escape. If we work together of course."

"I don't think so Kray. I'm here to kill the people I have to then I'm going home." Valkyrie told him.

"I agree. I just want to go back to the sea. Feel the wind on my face and the salty smell, and the fish." The longing in Melancholia's voice made Valkyrie feel like going to the beach. "I'm sure Valkyrie joins me in saying that I don't want to kill you. So can you be killed by someone else because I'm not going to kill you."

"Agreed. We cannot kill each other." Valkyrie said and they all nodded.

"YOU!" Someone screamed.

Valkyrie jumped and stared at the man charging towards her.

"Two years I rotted in that place. Pumped me full of drugs they did." Moore screamed at her. "Told me it was impossible to have seen two of you, but I know now. I know it was real and you're going to pay." Spittle landed on Valkyrie's cheek and she focused on not whipping it away.

"In the arena. I'm going to kill you in a way that's so painful the audience won't be able to forget your screams. You'll die in a way that even the most brutal murderers will vomit."

"I beat you once Moore and I will do it again." Valkyrie told him and he turned on his heel and walked away.

"Well well well, nice jumper." Another voice said.

Valkyrie looked up at Katana, Doran and Sean. She became frightfully aware that she was wearing her school dress and jumper.

"If you're planning to inform Valkyrie of her impending death then you might as well walk away." Melancholia told them.

"Yeah, that guy's threat was so good you can't possibly beat it." Kray put in.

Valkyrie almost laughed as she saw Katana's cheeks redden.

"You'll all die as well." Doran tried but just earned a hit over the head from Katana.

"Come on." She sneered at Valkyrie one more time then walked off to the group of teenagers at the couch.

"How do you manage to make so many enemies?" Hansard Kray asked.

"I don't mean too. It's just that we don't kill the people who do things wrong. They eventually come back and bite us." Valkyrie laughed.

"If we tried we could get out of this place." Kray told them.

"No, I can't be bothered and I don't want to be a part of their games." Valkyrie scowled.

"Following their rules is playing their games." Kray told her.

"I don't care." Valkyrie said angrily.

"Tributes, please turn your attention to the tv." Vanessa Silvertongue's voice echoed around them.  
Valkyrie rolled her eyes at the subtlety of the whole situation and turned to the tv with everyone else.

**Disclaimer: **The only character I own is Vanessa Silvertongue :)  
**What did you think? Were there any surprises? How do you feel with Melancholia in the arena? Think Kray will convince them to help? Review and you'll find out :P **


	6. Trainers

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's been a while but I've been on holidays and have been sick :( but I'm back and have finished the next chapter :D Please sit back and enjoy this chapter and review and tell me what you think! Sorry if I've made spelling mistakes :) **

The screen blinked and a blurry photo of every tribute appeared. The music was massive and intense. The tv went black again. Katana appeared. She laughed and stretched her arm out and lightning short out her hand a man was blast back off the roof.

Katana laughed hysterically.

Sean appeared. He pointed his arm at a chimney and it was blown to bits.

Doran stood in front of his older brother and he pulled the man apart; laughing at his brothers screams.

Valkyrie felt sick. A little girl vomited.

There was a clip for every tribute. One guy made a tiny machine that made iPhones in less than a second. Another guy was doing athletics and was amazing at javelin. This one little girl was performing a complicated contemporary dance. At every different person a name appeared.

Finally Kray appeared. He was surrounded by an army of hollow men and was competently fighting them off.

"How did they get that footage? I was in the Himalayas delivering them for my father. My dad made the mistake of upsetting the man I was delivering to and the Hollow men turned on me." Kray frowned. "But how did they get the footage?"

Valkyrie could only shrug.

A thirteen year old Valkyrie appeared. She was surrounded by the unconscious bodies of both Cleavers and friends.

They were in an abandoned church courtyard. In the middle was the Grotesque. Valkyrie felt as if she was there again.

The girl swirled Tanith's sword and stabbed at the creature. As black blood flowed from the wound she screamed as it touched her.

The screen changed.

The girl was now fifteen and was fighting off a horde of zombies with a table leg.

The girl was sixteen and facing a creature that could be called a human, but with longer limbs and no mouth and no gender.

The girl was deathly pale and was holding her heart in her hand. She put a black ring on and shadows attacked the thing and it screamed as the girl walked slowly towards it.

The screen changed to a cloak trailing on the ground.

'Melancholia St Clair' appeared then changed into 'Death Bringer'.

A girl appeared sitting on a table. A hood covered most of her face but you could still see the symbols that were carved into her whole body.

In the corner footage of a ballroom appeared everyone was smiling and happy. They all fell to the ground dead and Melancholia smiled and her eyes started glowing red.

The real Melancholia laughed.

"I need to check the basement for hidden cameras." Valkyrie muttered.

"So, that's all the tributes and they're here with me now!" Sometime during the clips Vanessa Silvertongue and a camera crew had come in and set up.

"Tomorrow morning our tributes will be going into the arena where only one will come out of." Vanessa smiled. "But before that, they need a trainer to give them advice."

"Steven Moore, Daniel Onger." A man walked out of one of the doors. Valkyrie vaguely remembered throwing him into a cell.

Moore glared at him but followed the man out of the room. Kray left and Melancholia was forced to go with this sour looking woman.

Finally Vanessa called Valkyrie.

"Detective Cain," Vanessa smiled way too happily, "we believe you needed a little more help since everyone wants to kill you."

Valkyrie felt herself get slightly nervous, but she forced her face to remain passive.

"So, we got you someone you're familiar with. Solomon Wearth."

Valkyrie felt herself grow pale.

Solomon came through the door and smiled.

"Valkyrie, how wonderful to see you." He smiled.

"No! This is unfair! This is just cruel." Valkyrie argued. "I refuse to play this game. I will not let that man train me."

"The big Valkyrie Cain, scared of a man." Katana teased. "Maybe you should play along or I'll just have to reveal your secret."

Valkyrie started to panic.

"You don't know my secrets. Your memory was wiped after the last fight. You don't remember IT!" Valkyrie turned and glared at the camera.

"Come on Valkyrie. Go with your trainer." Vanessa smiled sweetly and Valkyrie knew she would go before she started moving.

Solomon smiled at her; shadows curling around his cane.

xXxXxXxXx

"So, let us put our recent engages behind us. My goal right now is to get you out of that arena alive, and if you do what I say you will come out." Solomon told Valkyrie the moment they were out of earshot of anyone else.

They were back in Valkyrie's room and he was standing next to the window.

"So, what do I have to do?" Valkyrie asked.

"First of all, the bracelet. It restricts magic. You need magic to survive." Solomon stated.

"I don't need magic to_,"

"Yes you do. Don't interrupt me." Solomon snapped. "There will be something that will break the bracelet and that's what you need to get. Don't worry about anything else, just get the bracelet breaker."

Valkyrie nodded.

"With your magic you can manipulate the water molecules in the air and make water. You can use fire to keep warm."

"That's really smart." Valkyrie smiled.

"Of course it's smart. Now, your ring will be there. Don't touch it at the start. Your ring will break anyone's wrist that tries to pick it up. So leave it there for one night or something." Solomon shrugged.

"But that's cheating."

"They're trying to kill you. I don't think you're cheating if you break their wrists." Solomon scoffed.

Valkyrie scowled at him but didn't say anything.

"After you get the bracelet breaker you get out of there. Get out of the blood bath."

Valkyrie nodded.

"Now about your use of the ring, to make it more powerful you..." Solomon gave her pointers into the middle of the night when a Cleaver came in and took him away.

In the morning she'd be going into the arena. Valkyrie pulled out the cloaking sphere. She put it under her pillow then went to sleep. She knew that most of the other tributes wouldn't be able to sleep that night, but she was used to getting rest whenever she could.

At least she would be rested for tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: **The only things I own in this chapter is Vanessa Silvertongue, Daniel Onger and the story line :)  
**So how'd you like it? Please REVIEW and tell me what you think :D REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! If you REVIEW I'll write the next chapter really quick :P **


	7. Blood Bath

**Death Bringer spoilers :) just warning you :D Read and review!**

Everyone was feeling the stress that morning. Valkyrie walked back and forth in front of the tube that would take her into the arena.

She would have to kill. She would have to kill to survive. How could she value her life above the others? She wouldn't feel too bad about killing Katana, Doran and Sean, but what of the others?

Valkyrie wished she could turn off the voice in her head.

"You ready?" Solomon asked.

"No, not really." Valkyrie told him truthfully. "I don't want to kill, but I promised that I would come out alive."

What if she did join with Kray and managed to save everyone?

A siren went off, signaling it was time.

Valkyrie walked into the tube.

"Good luck." Solomon smiled and she smiled back at him.

As quick as a cobra her leg shot out and he fell back clutching his face.

"Now, we're even." Valkyrie yelled as the tube was sealed and began to move upwards. She blew him a kiss and then she was in the arena.

They started in a clearing, a massive cornucopia was in the middle. All types of goodies came from it. There was forest all around her. The other tributes were all in the same orange overalls, fidgeting and looked at each other.

Valkyrie nodded to Kray and Melancholia.

Five... Four...

Valkyrie looked around for the bracelet breaker.

Three... Two...

She couldn't find it.

One!

She saw it. On the other side of the clearing was a plier like tool and Valkyrie pelted towards it. She took no notice of anyone else, she simply ran. She collided with someone and both of them tripped and fell hard. Valkyrie looked at the girl who'd run into her.

She stared terrified back. The girl screamed and fell down dead. A knife stuck up from the middle of her back.

Katana smiled and waved at Valkyrie.

Ignoring the anger that well up inside her, Valkyrie grabbed the tool and a backpack then ran from the clearing and into the trees.

Valkyrie ran without stopping. She didn't know how far she'd come or how long she'd been running. Finally she couldn't run anymore.

She bent double gasping for breath.

Once she could breathe properly again she used the bracelet breaker to cut hers off. Valkyrie felt her magic return to her.

Her face flushed red, wind blew through her hair, the ground shook underneath her and the plants around her dripped with dew.

Valkyrie looked in the backpack she'd picked up.

Inside was an empty drink bottle, rope and a tiny pocket knife.

Valkyrie found a nice big tree and climbed up high. She manipulated the water molecules in the air and filled her drink bottle to the brim.

She drunk deeply from it.

Valkyrie saw the girl clearly in her head. She had been killed by Katana in front of her. Valkyrie felt the anger she let it flare for a moment but kept it in check.

She couldn't allow her anger to blind her.

Valkyrie sat in her tree house and waited quietly. A rabbit sniffed around the bottom of the tree. Valkyrie cursed her situation before sending her knife flying into the things heart.

She climbed down, walked away from her sleeping spot. There she skinned the rabbit then she cooked it with fire. It wasn't the best meal but it was good enough.

Back in the tree Valkyrie chewed on her dinner, feeling horrible for killing the cute rabbit.

That's when the cannons started.

She'd seen the movie and even had time to read the book, so she knew that each cannon fire signaled the death of a tribute.

One, two, three, four, five, six,

Six tributes had died in the blood bath. Valkyrie watched the sky as it lit up with the faces of the recently deceased.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Melancholia and Kray were still alive.

Valkyrie didn't need a blanket that night. It was a warm night but her clothes weren't keeping her warm or cool anymore. She was wearing normal orange overalls.

Valkyrie stared at the stars. She could see the magic flickering. She wished she wasn't here. She wished she was at home, she wished she was with Skulduggery.

Her thoughts had started to drift to him these days. His velvet smooth voice, his ability to appear just in time and save her, and how he always knew what to say.

What if she died? What if she didn't make it out of the arena? He would be mad, he'd be so angry. She wouldn't be there to tell him to calm down.

What if he became Lord Vile? She would be beyond caring at that time.

Valkyrie closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Tomorrow she might have to kill someone, tomorrow she could die.

**Declaimer: **I do not own any characters at all :(  
**So, what did you think? The games have only just began :P in the next chapter there will be fights and even more confusing actions :D please review and then I'll write more, don't review and I'll think everyone is bored of it :D **


	8. Black Rings and Old Enemies

**Sorry it's been a while but these chapters are hard to write :( but don't worry I'll continue to strive to bring you all exciting things! :D Please review and tell me if I'm getting boring :P enjoy…**

When Valkyrie woke it was mid morning. The sun was shining on her and the birds were singing. It was a wonderful feeling to wake up happy like she did. But then she remembered where she was and why she was in a tree.

Valkyrie took a deep breath and read for disturbances in the air, but there wasn't any.

She climbed down the tree and made her way back to the center of the arena, and to the cornucopia. When she got there she cursed.

Kitana, Doran, Sean, and the six big teenagers that had been loitering around the couch the night before, had set up camp in and around the cornucopia.

They were all standing around Valkyrie's black ring.

"Come on, it's just a ring. Pick it up." One of the biggest boys pushed a small one towards the ring.

He bent down and tried to pick it up, but the moment he touched it, black shadows darted towards him and broke his wrist. He screamed out and clutched his bent wrist.

"As if." The big guy cursed and went to pick it up, he finger snapped like a twig.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to touch other people's things?" Valkyrie asked as she walked up to them. They parted to let her through. Kitana and the big guy were on the other side to the ring.

"So this is yours?" The nineteen year old smiled and asked.

Valkyrie gestured and her ring flew into her hand. She didn't want to put it on, she could already feel the cold death coming from it, but she had to.

She slipped it in.

"Yep."

"And how are you planning to get out of here?" Sean sneered at her.

"I'm going to turn around and walk back into the trees." Valkyrie replied.

"And why would we let you?" Doran asked.

"Because you're planning something special for me and it's not ready. Besides, it's not like you'd win." Valkyrie turned and, hoping they wouldn't see through her bluff, walked from the clearing.

She breathed a massive sigh of relief and started running when she was out of sight.

"I'm never doing that again." She told herself.

Sounds of fighting came from her right. Valkyrie went to go see.

She heard Melancholia grunt and as she burst through the trees she saw why.

She was against a boulder and Moore had her by the throat. A knife raised ready to attack. Valkyrie moved her right hand and shadows sliced through his arm.

He turned and sneered. "You wait Cain. Just you wait." He pointed at her then ran off into the bushes.

Valkyrie helped Melancholia up. "You alright?"

"Yep," Melancholia winced as she moved her arm.

"Here," Valkyrie threw Melancholia the bracelet breaker.

Melancholia smiled and sighed as her powers came back.

"Thank you. Have you seen Hansard?" Melancholia asked.

"Nope," At the same time they both turned and walked out of either side of the clearing.

Valkyrie walked calmly.

She heard pounding footsteps. She felt the air and knew it was Kitana and her buddies.

Valkyrie went to hide behind a rock but when she went to lean against another, she realized that there was a cave. The cave entrance was hidden by ivy vines.

Valkyrie ducked through and kneeled down as the group passed.

When she stood up she realized she wasn't in a cave.

It was a clearing, a clearing so hidden that she hadn't seen it before. There was two huts made of plants and a table made of wood. There was a leaf tablecloth and logs as chairs.

Sitting at the table, throwing a knife into the air and catching it over and over again, was the girl who was doing the contemporary dance. She was about 14 and had blonde hair. Her eyes were blue and seemed to sparkle.

"Hiding from aggressive friends?" She smiled and continued throwing her knife up.

"I, umm," Valkyrie stuttered trying to find words.

A guy walked out of one of the huts, his mouth dropped open and he dropped the papers he was holding. He was about 25 years old. He had short wild brown hair and hazel eyes. He was the guy who'd made the iPhone machine.

"Valkyrie Cain, have you come to join our group?" He asked. His voice sounded familiar.

"Um, what group?" Valkyrie asked.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and a squeal.

The girl had dropped the knife and it stood point up in the table. She stared at it wide eyed.

She coughed nervously. "My name is Skean Cosmo."

"Flinn Sagacious," The guy smiled at her. "We're planning to get out of the arena and stop Oberon."

"How are you going to do that?" Valkyrie asked.

"We have a plan. Well, Hansard has a plan." Flinn told her.

"Oh, you're part of his group." Valkyrie said quietly. "Where is he?"

"He's catching dinner." Skean told her.

"Oh," Valkyrie but her lip awkwardly. Finally she decided to sit down. She moved slowly and sat on one of the tree stumps.

"So, does he have a plan?" She asked.

"Yes but, there's a problem with it that he can tell you about himself." Flinn told her as he sat down. His statement was followed by another awkward silence.

"Valkyrie! Have you come to join our group?" Kray walked in. He dropping the two rabbits he was holding and stared at her.

"Ummm, I guess so." Valkyrie shrugged.

"Great, now all we need is Melancholia and we have an army at the ready."

**Disclaimer: **I own Flinn and Skean :D  
**What did you think? Review and I'll write quicker and faster and it'll be better and amazing! Only if you Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	9. Bunnies of Death

**Sorry :) it's hard to write these chapters but I'm persevering :P please read and review! I hope you enjoy this :D**

Valkyrie couldn't believe what Flinn, Skean and Kray had set up in only one day.

There were huts with beds to sleep on and then there was the table and the chairs. It was beautiful, like they were on holidays and not fighting for their lives.

Kray had told Valkyrie the plan and she had to admit that it was a good one.

"There's just one problem." Valkyrie told them as they sat around the table.

"We need four sorcerers and we only have three." Kray finished.

"And we don't even have Melancholia." Skean added in.

"I've got it!" Valkyrie cried excitedly.

"You've got it?" Flinn asked quickly.

"But, it's a long shot, or maybe a high shot." Valkyrie didn't say anything for a while and ignored their questions. "Look, I'll go search for Mel and I'll tell you when I get back."

Valkyrie went to walk away but stopped.

"For my plan to work I need you to make something, Flinn." Valkyrie sat down again. "I need you to make this."

Valkyrie placed the cloaking sphere on the table.

"How did you get that in here?" Kray asked, amazement plan on his face.

Valkyrie just smiled. "Do you think you can do it?"

Flinn picked it up and turned in around; examining it from all sides.

"I think so, but I'll need one of you to activate it using magic."

"Well, you get to work on that and I'll find Mel." Valkyrie left before anyone could offer up arguments.

She walked through the forest wrapped in her own thoughts. Why did they hate her so much? She had foiled many a plans but really? This was way too harsh.

She heard rustling in the bushes ahead of her and jumped. Valkyrie went to read the air but a bunny appeared.

She was laughing at her silly behavior when someone slammed into her.

Pain exploded in her shoulder as it crushed into the ground. Valkyrie ignored it and rolled to her feet.

Steven Moore was glaring at her holding a short knife in his right hand.

He jumped and Valkyrie dodged under his first punch then twisted him over her hip. The classic move didn't work properly as Moore grabbed her hair and pulled her down with him.

He twisted his body and flipped himself so he sat on her stomach. He rained punches down on top of her.

Valkyrie screamed, grabbed his head and threw her forehead into his face. Moore jumped back and kicked into her stomach.

Her black clothes would have absorbed the kick but the orange overalls didn't help anything. She backwards rolled to her feet and faced him.

Moore remembered his knife and threw it at Valkyrie. She turned to run out of the clearing but a force slammed her into a nearby tree. She tried to run but her arm pulled her back.

Her wrist was stuck into the tree by a knife through her overalls' wrist material.

Valkyrie tugged at the knife but it was firmly planted in the tree. She tugged and tugged. The first thing that went through her head was to whip off the overalls and to run, but she realized she was on live television.

Strong hands grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground, ripping threw her clothes.

Moore elbowed her straight in the jaw then stood back to observe his handy work.  
Valkyrie was struggling to breathe, her left shoulder was out of its socket, her right wrist was twisted at a painful angle and her lip was bleeding.

Moore started to laugh.

"This is going to be fun." He continued laughing, until it was suddenly cut off.

A boy had kicked Moore in the private parts and he was in the ground. The boy held the brick high.

Moore gasped and tried to move but he couldn't.

The boy dropped the brick and it landed centimeters from Moore's face.

Valkyrie had jumped on the boy but he threw her to the ground and started slamming punches into her chest.

A knife slashed across the boy's throat and he fell to the ground dead. Blood flowed freely from his neck.

Moore took a step back and stared at the boy he'd just killed.

Valkyrie's eyes flashed between his face and the blood as it dripped off his knife. Moore's face was completely blank and he just stared at the dead body.

Valkyrie managed to breathe again and she just got to her feet.

Moore hadn't even moved.

"Are you going to kill me?" Valkyrie backed away.

Moore looked up at her like he'd only just seen her.

"Um," he stepped back suddenly and looked down at his blood covered knife, "I don't think so." He seemed so confused at what had happened. It was clear that he'd never taken a life before.

"Why did you save me?" She stuttered.

"Why did you save me?" He asked back.

"I've killed before, it's not a good or pretty thing." Valkyrie spoke slowly, very very slowly.

"Yeah," Steven spoke slowly too. He backed up and almost out of the clearing.

"Wait, me, Kray, Flinn and Skean are planning to get out of this arena without killing everyone else." Valkyrie told him. "Do you want to join us? The more people we save the better."

Steven's face became one of pure confusion, shock, fear and worry.

"You want me to join you when I threatened to kill you horribly?"

Valkyrie had to admit that it was a strange change of events.

"I guess so." Valkyrie shifted uncomfortably.

"How do you know I won't kill you in your sleep?" Steven started moving again and started showing expression.

"Because of your face after you killed him." Valkyrie nodded at the boy.

Steven cringed.

"I guess it would be good." Steven muttered.

"Do you promise not to put our cause at risk for personal gain?" Valkyrie asked.

"Sure." Steven shrugged.

"Come on," Valkyrie started to walk back to the campsite but her leg buckled under her.

Steven caught her.

"You can't walk by yourself." Steven then proceeded to help her walk back to their hideout.

Valkyrie could hear Skulduggery yelling at her and warning her not to let her guard down around Moore, but the look on his face had been so shocked and worried that Valkyrie didn't think he would kill her.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Skean and Flinn  
**:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O Who saw that coming?! I don't think I saw it coming :D If you did tell me so I can put more plot twists in :) What do you think? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	10. Full moon

**Long time no see! Sorry sorry sorry sorry it's been tooooo long :D I didn't mean to be this long but hopefully the next chapter will be quicker :)  
Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed cos it really was what made me write this chapter :) I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be even better! ENJOY…**

When Valkyrie and Steven walked into the clearing Flinn, Skean and Kray jumped to their feet. All were prepared to kill Moore but Valkyrie quickly stopped them.

"Why are you joining our quest?" Kray demanded intimidatingly.

Flinn was splinting Valkyrie's wrist and had popped her shoulder back into place.

"Because I don't want to die and I don't want to kill anyone else." Steven snapped back. He was standing next to a sorcerer who could kill someone as easily as flicking his wrist but Steven wasn't backing down. He wasn't scared of him.

"Kray, he's good. He'll help us get out and the more people we have the better." Valkyrie's words ended the discussion.

That night Valkyrie slept in one of the tent/huts with Skean. Flinn, Kray and Steven had to share the other. Valkyrie wondered if any of them would survive the night, they clearly didn't like each other.

Valkyrie and Skean didn't say a single word as they got ready for bed and they then laid in the darkness trying to sleep.

"Valkyrie," She heard Skean's voice call quietly.

"Yes?"

"What's it like having magic?" She asked hesitantly.

Valkyrie couldn't help but smile to herself. "It's alright. Pretty amazing, but dangerous."

"Yeah but everything's dangerous." Skean replied.

"Not in the way magic is. You don't know how horrible it is till you can't get out. I mean, look where we are. I'm here because of magic." Valkyrie cursed. "And because of fucking idiots."

Skean laughed. "That you are right about. You think your plan will work?"

"I don't know." Valkyrie shrugged. "Sometimes he's just so thick and might not even realize what we want."

"Let's hope that's not the case with this." Skean said then rolled over.

Suddenly a roar echoed around the arena. There was a scream and a canon went off.

"What was that?" Skean breathed quietly.

Valkyrie went to answer but something howled in the night. It was a dark and sinister thing and way too close to them.

"Werewolf." The two jumped from their beds and were instantly outside.

Kray, Flinn and Steven appeared just as quickly and everything was still again.

The five stood there. They were separated by the wooden table and none of them made a single sound.

_Werewolf_, Valkyrie mouthed to Kray and he nodded.

A growl interrupted the silence and they turned to the sight of the creature just meters away.

Skean opened her mouth to scream and Valkyrie clamped a hand over her mouth.

The thing's eyes turned and locked onto Valkyrie's. With a roar it pounced and she threw Skean across the table and into Flinn's arms.

Skulduggery seethed in the chair that had become his over the last few days.

Tanith screamed, cursed, swore, jumped up, called encouragement, and threw things at the tv up to the point where Ghastly had the physically restrain her.

Ravel was busy in meetings most of the time and Valkyrie's family stared horrified as their daughter and sister fought for her life.

"Skul, you alright?" Ghastly asked. The detective gave so little reaction that Ghastly thought he was meditating.

"How do you think I feel?" The detective's voice was so low and dangerous that everyone shivered.

"You've been trying to work out her plan right?" The man pressed, hoping to distract his friend.

"Of course I have." He snapped. The house was silent again. "I got it." He jumped from the chair and startled everyone in the room.

"Got what?" Tanith demanded through tear filled eyes.

"Who she needs."

"Give me that knife?" Steven held out a hand to Skean. She frowned and looked back as Valkyrie narrowly missed having her head bit off.

She handed the kitchen knife over and within a second it struck the beast's neck and stuck there. The beast roared and threw Valkyrie onto the table. He raised his claw and another knife struck him in the eye.

Kray threw a fireball and the thing's fur caught alight.

It howled loudly and continuously as it slowly died. Valkyrie stumbled away from it and back to her friends.

"Thanks." Valkyrie said.

Kray and Steven nodded in acknowledgement.

"We have to get out of here." Flinn commented.

"As soon as possible." Skean added.

"Let's hope he knows when we want him." Kray sneered.

"He better or I'll hit him." Valkyrie growled as Flinn started cleaning up the blood on her face from her newest wound.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this chapter :D  
**So, what did you think? I've already started the next chapter so it'll only be a couple of weeks :D I'll try to update quicker :P Please review and tell me how I went! :D **


	11. Cloaking Spheres

**Here comes the next chapter! I became suddenly energized and wrote quickly, quickly for this story anyway ;D hope you enjoy this! **

The morning was peaceful and warm. Valkyrie stretched and winced at the pain in her wrist. She remembered Steven ripping her wrist from the knife holding her to the tree. The sneer that formed on her face wasn't nice or pretty.

Skean was already up and about. When Valkyrie left the tent everyone was sitting at the table.

Flinn was fiddling with a bunch of wires and bits and pieces on the table. Steven and Kray were having a conversation while cooking the meat over a fire.

It was ridiculously peaceful. If she squinted and turned her head to the left and went cross eyed she could almost believe they were on a camping trip.

"Sleep well?" Steven called out sarcastically.

"Wonderfully, it was almost like I was unconscious. Oh wait, I was." Valkyrie smiled.

"It was Flinn. He made us do it." Kray pointed at Flinn. Flinn had no idea what was going on. He looked up confused and worried.

Valkyrie couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"What are you doing?" She sat down next to him.

"I'm making your cloaking sphere." He smiled.

"Really?" Excitement lit up her face.

"Yep, almost done too." Flinn smiled.

THWANG

Flinn cried out and everyone dropped to the ground. Blood seeped from Flinn's side.

"Damn," he cursed and pulled the arrow out of his the front of his shoulder. Valkyrie winced and peaked over the table.

In the forest opposite her, she saw about five people.

"Run, run fast and run far." Valkyrie yelled and no one needed to be told twice.

Valkyrie didn't think, she just ran. Being careful to keep the others near. If she could have thought she'd have them split up to create a smaller target.

Without warning she ran right into Flinn. He cried out and cursed in pain as they fell to the ground.

Laughing filled the clearing.

They had stopped at the bottom of a cliff. They were trapped. All around them were nine tributes. They smiled evilly throwing knives into the air and catching them.

"Well Valkyrie, how do you like the new turn of events?" Katana smiled and gestured around her.

"I think it's pretty stupid." Valkyrie shrugged. "Katana we don't have to do this. We have a plan to get everyone out. We should work together, that way nobody has to die."

Katana laughed. "You think I'm willing to give up the pleasure of killing you only to be killed by you in the middle of the night? I'm sorry Cain, but you are outnumbered and all about to die."

They all took a step forward.

Valkyrie took a deep breath to steady herself, summoned a fireball in her hand and settled into a fighting stance.

Katana and her friends' eyes rolled back into their heads and they collapsed as one.

Everyone froze.

"What happened?" Steven asked.

"What would you do without me?" Melancholia asked as she walked from the tree line. She was smiling.

"Mel, perfect timing." Valkyrie laughed.

Melancholia smiled wider but stumbled. Steven reached out a hand and steadied her.

"What's wrong?" Kray asked alarmed.

"I used my last burst of bubble death and it weakened me considerably." Valkyrie noticed that all the scars on Melancholia's face had faded.

"What do you mean?" Valkyrie asked.

"When Nye woke me up he told me I only had enough energy to use that power once more. I only have normal necromancer powers left." Melancholia explained.

"So you're no longer the Death Bringer?" Valkyrie smiled.

"Nup," the girl smiled happily as if her future of being normal excited her. She stood up taller, back to her normal strong self. "I heard you had a plan, what is it?"

Kray quickly explained. Melancholia looked impressed.

"Won't there be symbols to prevent that? I don't think Oberon is that stupid to forget about him." Melancholia mention.

"Yes sadly, that's why we need two cloaking spheres." Flinn commented, holding up two identical spheres. Wincing slightly, he pulled the arrow from his shoulder. He waved away everyone as they went to help him.

Valkyrie had already powered the new one with magic.

"Did you make that?" Melancholia asked.

"Yeah," Finn said blushing.

"I thought only Professor Grouse knew how to make them." Melancholia frowned.

"He was an amateur." Flinn shrugged.

Valkyrie frowned slightly.

"So what do we do now?" Skean asked Valkyrie.

"It's simple. Melancholia you need to take one sphere and go around the edges of the arena. You need to find symbols that look like this," Valkyrie drew a cyclone in the dirt, "and you have to get rid of it."

Melancholia nodded.

"Kray you need to take the other and do the same."

Kray nodded.

"What are we doing?" Steven asked excitedly.

"We're going to look for somewhere safe and in the middle f the arena to conduct the ritual. I hope this works." Valkyrie muttered the last part.

"So basically we're walking through this arena doing nothing?" Skean asked pouting.

"So are we." Kray told her.

"Anyway," Valkyrie tried to take back control of the conversation, "let's get going. We have things to do."

The group nodded and split.

**Disclaimer: **I own no one but Skean and Flinn :D  
**Thanks for reading! I'll hopefully write more much quicker :P could you all review for me cos we're coming to the CLIMAX! Not yet but closely! :) sooooon **


	12. The Finale

**I was listening to the Hunger Games while writing this :D defiantly inspired me :D hope you enjoy this one I'm rather pleased at how quickly I updated. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it literally wrote this chapter :P enjoy…..**

"Do you need to rest?" Valkyrie asked Flinn.

"Nah, I'm fine." He finished tying the bandage he was wrapping around his arrow wound.

"Damn, I can't find the center." Valkyrie growled. "Where is the bloody center of this stupid arena?"

"The cornucopia." Skean told her.

"What?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah the cornucopia is the center of the arena." Steven told her.

Valkyrie face palmed. "You didn't tell me this earlier?"

"You didn't ask." Flinn frowned and sat on a nearby rock.

Valkyrie sat too.

"So Val," Steven smirked slightly, "why do these people want to kill you so bad?"

"I'm a detective. We arrest people, punch them up a bit and ruin their plans for world domination." Valkyrie shrugged.

"Did they really pump you full of drugs?" Valkyrie whispered quietly.

Steven winced. "They did, but I, I shouldn't have attacked you."

"I was the one who almost killed you." Valkyrie stared ahead. She felt her cheeks begin to redden and her heart beat faster. Darquess bubbled happily inside her.

"I'm sorry for attacking your mother, I'm sorry for attacking anyone." Steven muttered. "Damn I'll end up going to church after this. You got to stop filling my mind with all these happy, mushy, forgiving thoughts."

Valkyrie laughed.

"What about you Skean? Do you have homicidal rages?" Steven asked.

Skean giggled. "No, not very often. I'm going to be a nurse."

"A nurse that plays with knives?" Steven smiled.

"Course, how else do you force patients to eat their food or take their medicine?" Skean laughed.

"What about you Flinn?" Valkyrie asked.

He shrugged. "Not quite sure yet."

Skean frowned. "Aren't you going to be a doctor?"

"I don't know." He frowned.

Suddenly the arena went pitch black. The moon appeared and stars started to glow.

"What's with that?" Steven demanded angrily.

Valkyrie went to speak. A growl filled the whole arena. Animalistic snorts of howls. She took a step back and swore under her breath.

"What was that?" Skean asked.

"The finale. It's vampires." Valkyrie pace palmed.

"What do we do?" Steven's voice wobbled.

"We play out the movie and run to the cornucopia." Valkyrie yelled and they didn't need telling twice.

They ran.

Skulduggery growled in outrage. "I can't watch this anymore." He yelled. Every sorcerer in the room took a step back, even Ghastly and Ravel.

"Is the plan ready? Can we get into position?" Skulduggery demanded.

"Not yet." Tanith growled in anger as her sister ran from vampires.

"Point out who we can kill and let us go, Ravel? Just point and let me tear the place apart." Skulduggery fumed.

He knew Valkyrie wouldn't want him to act like this, but he was mad and he was prepared to kill. Not yet, he told himself. She's going to be fine if you think clearly.

"We must get into our positions and wait for them." Skulduggery put aside his anger and helped with their plan.

He turned to the tribute's last hope. "Are you ready?"

He gulped and nodded.

"I don't need to tell you how important your job is. I don't need to tell you that if you fail I'll probably go on a murderous rage and all my anger will be directed at you. I don't need to tell you because you know that." Skulduggery tilted his head to show he was smiling.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry Skulduggery, I'll save them."

"Go! Now!" Skulduggery yelled.

Valkyrie ran like vampires were hunting her, and they were. They reached the cornucopia out of breath. Valkyrie scanned the clearing but there were not vampires, yet.

"Steven you first." Valkyrie directed. She joined her hands and gave him a boost.

"Flinn." She boosted him up and Steven pulled him the rest of the way. She easily threw Skean high enough to catch Steven's hand.

"Val!" Melancholia's voice called. She and Kray were running towards her.

Kray gestured and wind scooped him up and deposited him on the cornucopia.

Valkyrie knelt and when Melancholia reached her she propelled her up into Steven's waiting arms.

Valkyrie froze. She turned and faced the vampire. It was padding slowly towards her, its eyes glittering happily. She was about to throw herself up, but she realized who it was.

"No, no you're dead." She whispered and backed away from the cornucopia, terror plain on her face.

"Valkyrie! Get up here now!" Melancholia called desperately to her only friend.

"What are you doing?" Steven yelled. "Get up here now!" He screamed.

But she didn't hear them, she was mortally terrified.

**Disclaimer: **These characters don't belong to me!  
**So, so, so? A Clifhanger! Who is this vampire? Will she get to the cornucopia or will she end up vampire chow? :D Please review…**


	13. Fire, dust, pain

**I'm on fire! Here comes another chapter! Thanks everyone who took the time to review :D I loved your thoughts :P **

He was dead, he had to be. But the vampire seemed to read her thoughts and smiled.

Caelan pounced, teeth bared and snapping at her playfully.

Valkyrie turned and ran, all her self control was gone. Thoughts about fighting just sounded stupid and she ran. Terror racing through her limbs like adrenalin.

Another pale figure appeared in front of her and she screamed.

Dusk swiped at her, his claws slicing easily through the flesh on her cheek.

She backed desperately away from him only to be snapped at by Caelan.

Tears welled up in her eyes at the hopelessness of the situation. She was about to die, alone and without Skulduggery. She wouldn't die at his side as they had promised each other.

Caelan padded back and forth in front of her. He lunged.

A howl of agony ripped through the arena.

Someone grabbed Valkyrie tightly around the waist and suddenly she was standing on the cornucopia, staring at grinning eyes and ridiculous hair.

"He just can't take a hint." Fletcher grinned.

"Oh my gosh." Valkyrie sagged in relief. She took deep breath after deep breath trying to slow her breathing. She wiped some blood off her cheek but ignored the pain. "You managed to understand our plan then?"

"Actually Skulduggery did." Fletcher informed her. "I was just watching the show, and worrying like hell about you."

Valkyrie laughed, it was half hysterical and mostly out of fear. She wiped away tears of fear. She laughed, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was almost out of there, she'd soon be safe with him.

"Okay, what better time to get out of here than the present. This spell will shut down the arena, more precisely it'll blow it up." Kray told them. "Skean, Steven, Flinn you'll have to stand inside the circle otherwise you'll be blown up too."

"When were you going to tell us this?" Steven frowned.

"Now," Kray nodded. "Fletcher just follow along."

Fletcher nodded.

The four sorcerers kneeled in a circle. They held their arms out and joined arms.

"Imagine fire, burning hot, white flames. Imagine them burning up inside you, feel them burn through your skin." Kray narrated and the four sorcerer's skin burned with flames. Tongues of the red fire licked at their arms and across their pale faces. "Imagine the flames getting hotter and when you feel like you're about to burn your insides,"

Valkyrie gasped as the warmth turned to heat to a burn and last to extraordinary pain.

"Thrust it out of you."

Light filled the tributes' mind. They opened their eyes slowly and found themselves in a clearing, a clearing so familiar that Valkyrie laughed.

"Aranmore farm," Valkyrie chuckled.

"I hoped I'd never see this place again." Fletcher grinned and they all stood up.

Valkyrie looked around at her friends. "The sanctuary?"

They nodded collectively.

Within a second they were standing in the throne room. The group split, all seeking out their prey. A cleaver charged at Valkyrie, but it was slow and jerky. She ducked under its first swing, and then kicked it in the face. It crumbled into dust.

Screams came from the front of the sanctuary. Valkyrie hurried towards them, avoiding the strangely acting Cleavers.

She passed Melancholia, who was bashing Nye's face in.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO WAKE ME UP!" She screamed and punched him with every word. She smiled at Valkyrie. "This is so much fun."

Valkyrie continued running. Steven was facing off Springheeled Jack quite competently.

Skean was smiling psychopathically at Vanessa Silvertongue.

"Not so convincing now you're scared?" She asked the sorcerer who was cowering against the wall.

"You don't want to hurt me." Vanessa tried but failed horribly to sound convincing.

"I think I do." Skean threw the knife and it landed just above Vanessa's head. She shrieked .

Valkyrie continued on. She passed Kray stepping on swarms of spiders that emerged from Madam Mist's clothing. She briefly wondered why all her friends were psychopaths.

"Valkyrie Cain, at last we meet." Valkyrie turned and stared at Oberon. His gold eyes twinkled. "I've heard so much about you but never had the pleasure."

Valkyrie clicked her fingers and threw a fireball at him. But he just brushed it aside.

"Prepare to die Miss Cain, what's sad is that your body is going to kill itself." Oberon smiled.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes, your heart rate has already elevated. You can hear the blood pounding in your ears."

Valkyrie took a step backwards. Blood trickled down the side of her chin.

"You want to call out but can't," Oberon smiled.

Valkyrie was starting to panic now.

Bang

Oberon jerked and fell to the ground. His eyes stared blindly ahead.

Skulduggery put his gun away. Valkyrie smiled in relief.

"Do you know how many times I've nearly died in the last hour?" Valkyrie asked.

Skulduggery went to answer. "Ye,"

BANG

Valkyrie fell to her knees. Blood soaked the front of her non protective overalls. Someone called her name.

BANG

She jerked and the ground rushed to meet her. She stared through red and black vision at a man holding a gun at her.

"Die Death Bringer." Solomon snarled.

Blood dribbled down her chin and she lost consciousness.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Oberon's name, Vanessa Silvertongue, Flinn and Skean :D

**AAAHHHHHHHHHH! Another cliff hanger and at the second last chapter :O Hope you liked this chapter and congrats to everyone who guessed it was Caelan :D I need to work better on these surprise appearances :P  
Review and I'll update the ****last**** chapter! :D **


	14. Coffees and Cars

**Here comes the last chapter! The last conclusion of The Great Idea :D enjoy and review at the end please :P **

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

Valkyrie sighed and opened her eyes. She was in the medical wing of the Sanctuary. She knew this place way too well for her liking.

A bunch of tubes were sticking out of her arm. Angrily she sat up. Pain exploded in her shoulder and hip.

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out.

The machine beeped faster and faster.

Valkyrie started to panic. She remembered everything that happened in the arena and Solomon shooting her afterwards.

"Val!" Tanith's voice reached her. "Don't panic."

Tanith hurried up to her bed and tried to calm her friend and after a second or two she did.

"What happened?" Valkyrie asked, trying to hide her disappointment that Skulduggery wasn't there when she woke up.

"Solomon shot you." Tanith growled.

"Yeah I got that."

Tanith coughed. "Solomon is dead. Skulduggery was on him in a second. Everyone could only watch as he bashed that necromancer to death."

Valkyrie nodded. She didn't mind the thought of Solomon dying. "Oberon?"

"Dead, so is Nye, Madam Mist, Dusk, but Vanessa is still alive and so is Springheeled Jack. They're in prison though." Tanith told her.

"If Nye is dead, then who fixed me up?" Valkyrie frowned.

Tanith just smiled.

The door opened and Flinn walked in. He was holding two beakers full of blue liquid. He smiled at Valkyrie.

"Good to see you up and about." He said happily.

"You're a doctor?"

"Kenspeckle Grouse was my uncle. I inherited his healing hand." Flinn smiled shyly.

"Are you working for the sanctuary now?" Valkyrie smiled and drunk the liquid he gave her.

"Yep, now Nye has been fired." Flinn smiled. "Mel bashed his face in."

Valkyrie nodded happily, again worrying about her psychopathic friends. The tv turned on and the mortal news happened to be on.

"The days of WAR seem like a dream and a nightmare all in one." The news reporter was saying. "It is now official, WAR was a new kind of tv show. The events were completely staged and so was all the information given away."

"So that's how they're playing it? It was a tv show?" Valkyrie asked. "Are they going to give away the tapes on dvd?"

"No," Tanith answered immediately. "Eventually the show will disappear from everyone's minds."

"Right, where's Skulduggery?" Valkyrie couldn't not ask anymore.

"He's been at your bedside ever since he killed Solomon. Ghastly finally convinced him to go and buy a new car." Tanith smiled.

Valkyrie turned to Flinn. "Can I go?"

"Umm," he frowned, "Yeah, that last bit of medicine should have fixed you up. Just don't get shot again."

Valkyrie smiled. He had a much better bedside manner than Kenspeckle and Nye.

Tanith helped her stand but she was able to walk without any assistance. She changed into her familiar black clothes and then they left.

They were walking to the front door of the Sanctuary.

They passed a tiny cafeteria type cafe.

"Val!" Someone cried.

She turned and found Melancholia, Skean, Kray and Steven sitting out the front of the cafe. Skean had been the one to call out to her and quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"Glad you're on the mend." Steven said as they walked up to her.

"Course I am." Valkyrie smiled. "What are you all doing here?"

"I'm on my break." Skean told her. "And I had to get away from Clarabelle. She is strange."

Valkyrie laughed.

Melancholia shrugged. "I've come to meet with the Grand Mage and request that my previous discretions are forgotten about."

"I'm sure they will be." Valkyrie told her.

"I'm here for a coffee." Kray smiled.

"What about you?" Valkyrie turned to Steven.

"I'm going to become a Cleaver. Apparently quite a few died and then Solomon helped bring them back alive. Long story short, you hardly have any Cleavers left."

Valkyrie laughed. "You're going to be a great Cleaver. Although I'm slightly creeped out that you're going to be standing around the Sanctuary and I won't even know which Cleaver is you."

Tanith and Valkyrie continued on. They reached the steps outside the sanctuary and Valkyrie breathed deeply.

"It's good to be free." She said blissfully.

A gorgeous car rounded the corner. A beautiful, sleek, dark blue Bentley. It swerved and parked nicely.

Valkyrie whistled. "Nice car."

Skulduggery got out from behind the wheel and Ghastly from the passenger seat. They started walking towards the Sanctuary.

Skulduggery stopped abruptly and looked up at her.

Valkyrie felt like her heart was melting. A smiled broke out across her face and she ran into his arms. He laughed and spun her around. Valkyrie laughed with happiness as he lifted them off the ground and into the air, all the way above the clouds.

"Are you alright?" Concern filled his voice.

"I'm fine." She giggled. "What were you going to say?"

"When?" He asked.

"Before the arena, when you were talking to me you said 'Valkyrie you are' but you never finished your sentence. What were you going to say?" Valkyrie asked.

The skeleton cleared his throat nervously. "I was going to say that you were the best thing that ever happened to me and that I loved you."

Valkyrie smiled. Without a word she pressed her lips to his teeth. Skulduggery pressed the symbols on his collarbone and skin covered his head and face.

The kiss was perfect. The two of them floating above the clouds, above Roarhavon.

Slowly they parted both slightly breathless.

"I love you too." Valkyrie said shyly. "So, you got a new car?" She asked.

"Yep, another Bentley. It'll never replace the old girl but she'll have to do." Skulduggery started to bring them slowly to the ground.

"Shall we go put her through her paces?" Valkyrie smiled as their feet touched the ground.

"Whatever you say darling." Skulduggery replied and they made their way to the Bentley. Skulduggery pressed the two symbols again and the facade retracted.

Tanith smiled from the top of the stairs.

"What happened?" Ghastly asked confused.

"It's obvious." Tanith replied but elaborated when Ghastly give her a blank look. "They disappear into the clouds, they stay there for some time. When they come down Valkyrie is blushing slightly and Skulduggery has his facade on. Now do you get it?"

Ghastly nodded. "Nope."

"Argh, boy brains." Tanith sighed in disbelief then walked into the Sanctuary.

The car handled like a dream. Skulduggery never lifted his foot off the accelerator and they were soon miles away from Roarhavon.

Valkyrie's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello Grand Mage." Valkyrie said happily.

"I assume you're with Detective Pleasant, because he is not answering his phone." Ravel sighed.

"Yep," Valkyrie smiled.

After a brief conversation she hung up and turned to Skulduggery.

"We've got a case."

He nodded, the car turned around and they sped off in the direction of Dublin.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Flinn, Skean and Vanessa.  
**What did you think? I'm done! Thank you all for reviewing cos every review made me happy! Please tell me what you thought and how you think I've been :D  
Don't forget to read my other fics :) Death and War :P  
AGAIN THANK YOU ALL!**


End file.
